<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Stagecoach by mlter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954293">The Stagecoach</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlter/pseuds/mlter'>mlter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Arthur, Chapter 2: Horseshoe Overlook (Red Dead Redemption 2), Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Low Honor Arthur Morgan, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Kieran, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:01:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlter/pseuds/mlter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur finds himself with a boring and somewhat easy task in hands, so he decides to bring his boyfriend along to hopefully better pass the time. It works out splendidly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Morgan/Kieran Duffy, Kieran Duffy &amp; Arthur Morgan, Kieran Duffy/Arthur Morgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Stagecoach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Have you guys ever stolen a stagecoach, hopped on the back and thought: “Huh, there’s enough room to have sex here”? Cause that was the exact thought process behind this story. I hope you enjoy it.</p><p>Many thanks again to Daovihi for beta reading this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Have you ever robbed a stagecoach?”</p><p>Kieran looked up from the saddle in his lap, Arthur was standing in front of him, hands resting on his belt. A pose Kieran often found very distracting. It almost distracted him too much to hear the question. </p><p>“Uh, yeah? O’Driscolls robbed everything. We robbed stagecoaches, trains, boats, a hot-air balloon once...”</p><p>“Good, come with me then.” </p><p>“What? Just how many of those are you planning on robbing?” Although a bit confused, Kieran stood up anyway, leaving the saddle on the ground and checking to see if his gun was loaded. He followed Arthur to the hitching posts and mounted Branwen, still not completely sure why Arthur was asking Kieran of all people to come with him. If Arthur ever needed help with something, he would usually resort to Charles or Javier. Not that Kieran minded going with him, he always appreciated some time alone with Arthur. Something they hadn’t been able to have in the last few weeks, with Arthur leaving camp all the time to do god knows what. </p><p>“Just one, but it might take a while to find one that works, and it’ll be boring to wait on my own. I’ll explain on the way there, c’mon.”</p><p>They rode a little east of the Heartlands, into the plains between their camp and Emerald Ranch, where it was easier to spot any potential victims. Arthur explained the stagecoach they were looking for was meant for a scam he was working on with Hosea. There was a new luxury line of stagecoaches rich folk were using to move around, and Hosea had managed to steal a couple of driver’s uniforms. Now they only needed one of those fancy black and gold stagecoaches, and they could start picking up unsuspecting people to trick and rob. Problem was that they were still fairly new, and just a few of them had started to operate, so it would probably take a while for Arthur and Kieran to come across one, which was proving to be the case. After almost two hours of looking, Kieran and Arthur decided to sit down on a big rock along the road and wait. The sky above them was turning grey, it was a welcome change considering most of the afternoon they had been riding under the burning sun. Now, the chill wind had cooled them down, but it threatened to cut their mission short as the sound of thunder rumbled in the distance. The storm would be there soon, but they chose to stay for a bit longer.</p><p>“So, Bill's into men?” Kieran asked incredulously. He didn’t even remember how the subject had come up, but with nothing else to do but stare at a deserted road, even Bill’s dubious sexuality seemed an interesting enough topic.</p><p>“I don’t know. We all have our doubts, but he always denies it and gets really pissed if we even bring up the subject near him. But there was this one time he-“  Arthur cut himself up, squinting as he saw a black spot show up in the distance.</p><p>“Is that it?” Kieran asked, looking through his bag for his binoculars. He had to wait for the figure to approach to finally distinguish the golden engraving on black wood they were looking for.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s it. Get ready.” Arthur pulled up his bandana and checked his gun one more time before mounting his horse. Kieran followed his lead and lowered his hat a little. He knew the drill, and stagecoach robbing wasn’t hard, but he still felt nervous. He hoped things went smoothly, because the last thing he wanted was for his boyfriend to get injured. </p><p>They rode in the stagecoach’s direction, Kieran looking around for any sign of possible witnesses to what was about to happen. Unsurprisingly, the driver was accompanied by a bodyguard who, upon seeing the bandanas covering their faces, immediately held up his gun. Arthur shot him on the spot, dodging his limp body with his horse as it fell off the chair.</p><p>“Get off the stagecoach, now!” Kieran demanded the driver with a threatening tone, not missing the way Arthur stared at him for a moment before turning to the passenger inside and ordering him to get out. The driver had a gun too, but Kieran had been expecting it. The man reached for his gun, so Kieran had no choice but to shoot him and drag his body off the seat.</p><p>“Oh god! Please! Please don’t hurt me!” The passenger begged Arthur, lifting his shaky arms up as the masked cowboy pinned him to the side of the cart and looked through his pockets.</p><p>“Don’t you worry, friend. Just be good and it’ll all be over soon.” Arthur reassured him. Once he was done robbing the man, Arthur holstered his gun and pulled out some rope, tying up the poor bastard and throwing him over his shoulder.</p><p>“Hurry up! We should leave before someone shows up.” Kieran said, waiting on the driver's seat. Arthur nodded and dropped the passenger behind some bushes, along with the two other bodies. The poor man continued to beg for his life.</p><p>“I won’t tell anybody! C’mon please!”</p><p>“I know you won’t. Just to go sleep now, mm?” Arthur chuckled and hit the man in the head, knocking him out on the first try. He shook his hand and stretched his fingers before he quickly jumped on the seat next to Kieran.</p><p>“Did you kill him?” Kieran asked as he took the reins and started driving away.</p><p>“Nah, just knocked him out. He was pretty cooperative, so I decided to be nice. Hopefully the coyotes won’t eat him.” Arthur chuckled and sat back, letting out a sigh of relief. </p><p>“So, back to camp now?” Kieran asked.</p><p>The sound of thunder, much closer now, interrupted Arthur before he could answer. He looked up at the sky with a frown and the first raindrops started to fall.</p><p>“Shit.” Arthur sighed. “Let’s look for a place to park this thing, we’re still too far from camp, and we’ll be soaking by the time we make it back.”</p><p>Kieran nodded and drove along the road, trying to put enough distance between them and the crime scene before turning and finding an area bushy enough to hide the stagecoach. Their clothes were now considerably wet, but they had found a place where they felt safe enough to wait the storm out. Arthur grabbed the horses' reins and tied them up to the trees as he hurried Kieran to get inside the cabin. The wind blew hard now, so Kieran quickly pulled down the flaps that served as curtains in hopes to prevent the rain from getting inside. Then he jumped as he heard a gunshot just behind the cart.</p><p>“Arthur?!” Kieran called concerned, quickly opening the door to poke his head out.</p><p>“I’m alright! Just breaking open the lockbox.”</p><p>Kieran sighed in relief and went back inside, rubbing his arms as he started to feel cold from his wet clothes and the cool wind that managed to get in through the flaps. Arthur stepped inside a moment later, holding a travel bag and wearing a big smile.</p><p>“Was it worth it?” Kieran asked curiously.</p><p>“Oh yeah.” Arthur smiled and opened the bag, showing Kieran the wads of cash and other valuable items inside. Kieran smiled back and reached to pull out a pretty gold watch. </p><p>“Wouldn’t it be better to continue to rob the other stagecoaches than to scam passengers?” Kieran asked as Arthur counted the money.</p><p>“But if we rob and vanish every single stagecoach, rich folk will stop traveling in these. It’s better to just keep this one and use it to trick more idiots.” Arthur explained. Once he had finished counting the money he extended a wad of cash to Kieran. “Your part.”</p><p>“Thanks. How long do you think this storm will last?” Kieran asked leaning back on his seat, peeking out through the window to find the road engulfed in heavy rain. </p><p>“Who knows, an hour maybe? Why? Are you eager to go back?”</p><p>“Just so I can change into dry clothes.” Kieran shivered and rubbed his arms. Arthur put the bag on the floor and scooted to make room for Kieran on the seat next to him. </p><p>“Come here, I’ll get you warm.” Arthur offered with a smile. Kieran didn’t have to be told twice, he stood up and sat next to Arthur, leaning into him. Arthur reached and pulled his legs up, placing them over his lap. Once they were comfortable, Arthur leaned in and kissed him. “Better?”</p><p>“Much better.” Kieran said with a dumb smile. He had missed intimate moments like this. Lately, it felt like the only times he got to spend with Arthur alone were the few minutes they were awake in bed at night before going to sleep. So he was more than happy to be cuddling right now, even if he was cold and stuck inside a stagecoach during a storm. “Was this your plan from the beginning? Is this why you brought me here?” Kieran asked with a chuckle.</p><p>“Not really, but I can’t say I don’t like the way things are turning out.” Arthur smiled and kissed the top of his head. His hand rested on Kieran’s thigh and gently rubbed it as he spoke. “By the way, can I just say how unbelievably hot it was to see you yell at that driver?” Arthur said after a moment.</p><p>Kieran snorted and sat up a little to look at Arthur. The smirk on his boyfriend’s face seemed to indicate he was serious.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Kieran chuckled. “You’re a strange man, Arthur.”</p><p>“Don’t judge me, I just like it when you’re mean and bossy.” Arthur smirked and kissed Kieran’s neck, making him squirm and squeal.</p><p>“Arthur!” Kieran laughed and tried to pull away from Arthur’s tight grip but it was useless. Arthur pulled him even closer, placing many more kisses on his neck and even starting to suck on the skin to leave a hickey. Once he let go, he smiled at the way a pink mark had formed close to Kieran’s collarbone, and when he looked up at Kieran, his cheeks had turned red and his lips were parted, he was staring at Arthur with half lidded eyes. </p><p>“Is something wr-?” Arthur started to ask, suddenly being interrupted by Kieran’s desperate kiss. Arthur gasped and moaned into the kiss as Kieran’s hands explored his body and fumbled with the buttons of his shirt. Arthur pushed him away to help him unbutton his shirt, and in the meantime, Kieran started doing the same, discarting his own coat and shirt in a matter of seconds when Arthur was still struggling with the last button. “Someone’s eager.” Arthur commented with a smirk, only to be shut up again by Kieran with another fiery kiss.</p><p>Eager. Of course he was eager. They hadn’t had sex in a while. Arthur was often too tired, and there was too many people in camp for Kieran to properly get in the mood. But now, safely tucked away inside a stagecoach and in the middle of nowhere during a thunderstorm, It seemed like the perfect spot to do everything Kieran had wanted to for the past few weeks. </p><p>Soon, the floor of the stagecoach filled with clothes as they clumsily undressed in between kisses. Kieran slid down to the floor at some point, and sat on his knees in between Arthur’s legs. Staring hungrily at the bulge in his crotch as he tugged on his pant leg to get it off. Kieran decided to slow down, they were both almost completely naked now, save for Arthur who still had the lower part of his union suit on. Kieran decided to take his time and enjoy the moment. He leaned in, placing a soft kiss to the warm bulge and slowly pulling down Arthur’s underwear as his mouth stayed dangerously close to his cock. He was so close that when Arthur's erection sprung out, it accidentally slapped Kieran on the lips. Arthur choked down a moan and lifted his hips to let Kieran pull off the clothing item, discarting it on the floor and looking up at Arthur with a smirk.</p><p>Arthur waited and hoped to feel Kieran’s warm mouth around his cock any moment now, but he didn’t. He caressed Arthur’s legs, teasing and torturing just a little as his fingers dragged along his skin. When his hands reached his thighs, Kieran forced them apart, giving Arthur a sensual smile before pressing his lips to the warm skin of his meaty thighs.</p><p>Arthur moaned this time, louder and clear as he reached with his hand for Kieran’s head, his fingers burying in his hair as he watched Kieran kiss, lick, and suck on his inner thighs. Arthur wasn’t the only one who liked to mark his partners, it seemed. Kieran didn’t pull away until there were at least five hickeys rapidly forming on each thigh. Arthur blushed and ran a hand down his face. He was going to have a hard time not getting hard next time he saw those marks. </p><p>There was something different about Kieran, he usually didn’t take the lead like this. And most often than not, it was Arthur who played with him and teased, not the other way around. But this was nice, it was amazing and something Arthur hadn’t thought to ask for before. But now, it was everything he had ever wanted. It made him want to submit completely.</p><p>“You’re quiet.” Kieran chuckled, as he kept caressing Arthur’s legs. He loved how big and strong they were, they often made Kieran want to just bite them. Maybe he would.</p><p>“I- I don’t know… isn’t that a good sign? You’re making it real hard to use my brain right now.” Arthur panted, Kieran’s hand slowly moved up and down his thighs, always getting just a few inches away from his cock, but never touching it, not even brushing against it. It was pure torture. </p><p>“That’s ok, I only need you to relax and be good for me.” Kieran smiled and reached up to put his hand on the back of Arthur’s head, pulling him down and making him look him in the eyes as he played with the hair at the base of his neck. “Can you do that, hm?”</p><p>A shiver ran down Arthur’s spine. He had no idea what was going on with him but he absolutely loved the idea of doing anything Kieran asked. </p><p>“Oh god, yes.” Arthur moaned, a second later, Kieran pressed his lips against his, shutting Arthur up with a passionate kiss. It soon turned sloppy as Kieran slipped his tongue inside Arthur’s mouth. It felt equally violating and addictive, Arthur could only try to keep up. Suddenly, he moaned into the kiss, shivering again as Kieran finally wrapped his hand around his cock and started to stroke him, lazily for now, but it was better than nothing.</p><p>The small cabin felt more like a sauna now, despite the chill wind blowing outside. Kieran pushed Arthur’s face away after almost a minute of making out, and dove right for his cock, sticking his tongue out and licking a long strip from base to tip as Arthur watched with half lidded eyes. Kieran looked so filthy and shameless, meanwhile Arthur couldn’t stop blushing like a damn teenager getting his first handjob. </p><p>It didn’t take long for Kieran to swallow the whole thing, Arthur politely held his hair back for him so Kieran had both free hands to play with his cock and balls. Once he started bobbing his head, Arthur’s moans slowly started to compete with the loud thunder outside. </p><p>“S-shit! Ahh… fuck, Kieran, you’re… oh god.” Arthur struggled to speak as Kieran sucked eagerly, pulling his cock out from time to time to swirl his tongue around the tip and watching with a pleased smiled as Arthur came apart when he played with his foreskin. Kieran was going to kill him at this pace. </p><p>“Your turn.” Kieran announced after a while. Arthur didn’t even think to complain, he wanted Kieran’s nice, warm mouth for a bit longer, but he wanted to obey more. Arthur clumsily bent over to suck on his partner’s cock, only for Kieran to make a fist on his hair and tug. Arthur had no idea why that felt so good, but he tried to contain a moan that was surely going to be too embarrassing. “Nuh-uh. Not there.”</p><p>Arthur looked up at him in confusion, then his eyes lit up as Kieran straddled him, pressing his chest close to Arthur’s face, practically pushing a perky nipple into his lips. Arthur started sucking immediately. Kieran moaned and tugged on Arthur’s hair again. Arthur swirled his tongue around the little nub and massaged the other with his fingers. Kieran let his head hang back, eyes closed and mouth open as he moaned over and over. It was a beautiful sight, and Arthur loved being the reason why he looked like that. He kept licking and sucking, making sure to give Kieran even more hickeys around his nipples as his hand reached down below for Kieran’s cock. He found it quickly, and it felt warm and heavy in his hand. Kieran let out a shaky breath at the contact and moved his hips a little, thrusting into Arthur’s fist. </p><p>Arthur took it as an invitation, and he started stroking him without forgetting about his mouth’s current task. Shortly after, Kieran’s cock started to leak thanks to all the stimulation, and that’s when he decided to push Arthur away. The disappointment was evident in his face, but Arthur was eager to find out what Kieran was planning next. He was eager and ready to do it. </p><p>“Now, how do you want to do this?” Kieran asked. “Cause I could still boss the fuck out of you even with your cock in my ass.” Kieran said confidently. If Arthur had ever been faced with a difficult decision it was this one. He would gladly let Kieran ride him and use him as his personal sex toy if that’s what he was planning to do… but then there was the other option... He felt another shiver run down his spine at the thought of it.</p><p>“Fuck, Kieran… I think you know exactly how I want it.” Arthur said, being unable to resist stroking his own cock as he looked at Kieran. </p><p>“Still, why don’t you say it?” Kieran smirked and tilted Arthur’s chin up. Arthur looked up at him and swallowed.</p><p>“Fuck me.”</p><p>“Alright.” Kieran smirked. He bent down and reached for Arthur’s bag on the floor. It had become a custom for them to have Arthur be the one who always carried the lubricant, since he was usually the one topping, and thankfully, he hadn’t forgotten to bring some petroleum jelly this time. “Turn around and bent over the seat.”</p><p>As he got in position, Arthur couldn’t stop thinking about how Hosea had told him to try not to damage the stagecoach if he could help it. He wondered if cum stains on the seats would be considered damage, but as he felt Kieran gently push his legs apart, he concluded he didn’t give a shit. </p><p>“This is definitely not my first time in this position… but it’s been a while, so could you…?” Arthur trailed off, blushing and biting his lip as he felt a pair of cool fingers rub at his hole.</p><p>“Of course I’ll be gentle… at least until you beg for more.” The smirk in Kieran’s voice was easy to sense. “Try to relax now.”</p><p>Arthur let out a shaky breath and tried his best. Kieran started making pressure with one finger first, struggling just a little to get inside, but eventually slipping through the tight muscles. Arthur groaned quietly, burying his face on his folded arms. It wasn’t too bad, but it was still a bit uncomfortable. Thankfully, Kieran did a wonderful job soothing him with his gentle touch. He caressed Arthur’s back and bent over to kiss his shoulder before adding more pressure and burying his finger deeper inside Arthur’s ass.</p><p>Kieran couldn’t stop smiling the whole time. If he was being honest, he had often thought about this before. Of having big, tough Arthur bent over and whining as Kieran played with his ass. There was something unbelievable arousing about making him get in such a vulnerable position. Kieran almost chuckled as he noticed how red the tip of Arthur’s ears were. He could only imagine the deep blush on his cheeks, and it made him want to cover Arthur’s face with kisses. </p><p>Kieran was patient and slow with the way he fingered him, and Arthur seemed to get adjusted fairly quickly, so it wasn’t long before he was ready for a second and third finger. Arthur moaned quietly, and clenched around the fingers as they slipped out, almost as if begging for them to stay inside, then pushing his hips back a little when Kieran put them back inside. That gave Kieran an idea, and he smirked naughtily as he pulled his fingers out again, leaving just his fingertips inside Arthur’s hole.</p><p>“Arthur.”</p><p>“Uh-huh?” Arthur answered, sounding drunk with pleasure.</p><p>“Fuck yourself on my fingers.” Kieran ordered. Arthur didn’t go right at it, instead, he hid his face in his arms for a moment, mumbling a quiet ‘oh my god’ before he started moving his hips. The tip of his ears had somehow turned even redder. “Mm there we go, that’s perfect, sweetheart.” Kieran praised with a smirk.</p><p>“Ahhh… fuck…” Arthur moaned as he moved his hips slowly, his knees would hurt in the morning from all this constant rocking back and forth, but he didn’t care one bit. He needed his hole filled, even if it was just three fingers for now. Each passing second, he wished they were Kieran’s cock. </p><p>“You should see yourself, so beautiful.” Kieran whispered, running his free hand down Arthur’s back and then reaching to cup Arthur’s heavy balls.</p><p>“Kieran… please…”</p><p>“Please what?” Kieran smirked.</p><p>“Y-you have to… ahhh… you have to fuck me now. Please. I can’t…”</p><p>“I don’t know, you think your hole is ready? Still feels a bit too tight…” Kieran spread his fingers inside Arthur, getting a choked whimper from him.</p><p>“N-now…”</p><p>“Now, what?” Kieran asked in a demanding tone that made Arthur go weak in the knees.</p><p>“Now, please? Uh… sir? God, I don’t know what you want me to say, just please put your cock inside me.” </p><p>“What a filthy mouth you have, Mr. Morgan.” Kieran chuckled as he pulled his fingers out. Arthur was completely unbothered by the filth that poured out of his mouth. Maybe he would regret it later, when Kieran reminded him of all the things he said, but for now, he just desperately wanted to get fucked. Hard. Arthur looked over his shoulder, panting slightly as he watched Kieran lube up his cock. Kieran had a decent size, nothing too extraordinary but pretty thick, so Arthur felt suddenly a little intimidated as he felt him line himself up behind him. Kieran started pushing then, and Arthur let out a shamelessly loud moan. </p><p>Though Kieran had done a good job stretching him, his cock still squeezed inside Arthur’s hole with a bit of struggle, and Kieran spread Arthur’s buttcheeks appart in an attempt to make it slip inside a little bit more easily. Needless to say, it was a pretty damn good view for Kieran. But as aroused as he felt by it, he made sure not to let it distract him from Arthur’s comfort. Kieran comforted Arthur more or less like he would a spooked horse, whispering sweet reassuring words at him and petting his back as he entered him inch by inch.  He also reached in front of him to lazily stroke Arthur’s cock, giving him some pleasure as an extra distraction.</p><p>“Uuugh…” Arthur whimpered into the seat, blushing uncontrollably as he kept thinking of how he must look now. But it was ok because it was Kieran. If he wanted to bend Arthur over and put him into a degrading and humiliating position, he would let him gladly. </p><p>“Doing alright?” Kieran asked, just to make sure.</p><p>“Never been better…” Arthur answered honestly. After a moment, he experimentally moved his hips a little, just like before with the fingers to see if he could take the thrusting already. Kieran moaned quietly and held onto his hips, watching closely as his cock slipped in and out of Arthur’s perfect ass.</p><p>“You ready?” Kieran asked breathlessly after a few moments, looking down at Arthur with pure lust. Arthur nodded and rested his head and arms comfortably on the seat, feeling another shiver run down his spine as Kieran gripped onto his hips and started moving. </p><p>As it was to be expected, Kieran started slow, but quickly picked up the pace as he got more pleasured moans than pained whimpers from his partner. Kieran couldn’t keep his voice down either as he started to go faster. His cock slipped in and out of Arthur so easily now, but still felt incredibly tight inside every time he sank all the way in. He wanted to be sweet and loving, until he remembered what Arthur said about him being mean and bossy. So he started to fuck him a little more roughly, squeezing his ass hard enough to leave bruises and smirking satisfactorily when Arthur immediately started to moan louder in response to the abuse.</p><p>“Ah- Ahh-! Ahhh-! Kieran, I’m- fuck!” Arthur whimpered, trying to warn his boyfriend of his imminent orgasm which felt closer and closer with each thrust. Arthur couldn’t lie, he was getting sore already, but he loved every second of it, the way Kieran manhandled him and fucked him roughly made everything so much better. And even then, Kieran still didn’t forget to make sure Arthur had as much pleasure as possible. He stroked his cock in rhythm with his thrusts and kissed him anywhere he could reach. With all that attention, it didn’t take long for Arthur to come in Kieran’s hand, spilling all over the seat and the floor as he groaned.</p><p>“Hang on a little bit, I’m almost there…” Kieran whispered, caressing Arthur’s thighs softly as he continued to fuck him. Arthur nodded with what little energy he had left and waited eagerly to feel Kieran spill inside him. After just a few more thrusts Kieran finished with a loud moan, hugging Arthur tightly as he milked every last drop of cum out of his cock. Afterwards, they both stayed like that for a bit, sticky and sweaty all over, the only sound inside the stagecoach being their own heavy panting. Kieran then kissed Arthur’s cheek, and very carefully he removed himself from on top of him, pulling his cock out and smiling as a white trickle of cum oozed out of Arthur’s abused hole. He couldn’t help but chuckle as he noticed Arthur clenching in an attempt to keep it inside. “This is such a nice side of you, Arthur.” Kieran praised. </p><p>“Uhh…” Arthur mumbled, still too tired to form any coherent words.</p><p>“Did you bring your camera by any chance?” Kieran joked. This time Arthur opened an eye and squinted at him.</p><p>“Don’t you dare.” </p><p>Kieran chuckled and kissed his cheek, rubbing his back soothingly as he reassured him he was only joking. Arthur felt a bit of pain in his muscles and joints as he attempted to get up with Kieran’s help, but he suspected he wouldn’t feel the full extent of it until the next day. All in all, he felt pretty damn good, just tired as hell now that he had burned all that energy. He couldn’t even bother to pull his pants up after he settled down on the opposite seat. His eyes even started to shut as he felt Kieran tucking him back in his pants, and by the time Kieran placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, he was out like a lamp.</p><p>A while later, Arthur woke up, shifting in the seat and groaning as he tried to stretch in the limited space. He looked up and Kieran wasn’t in the stagecoach anymore, so Arthur opened the door without bothering to put on his shirt. To his relief, not only had the storm ended sometime while he slept, but Kieran was right there, standing by the tree’s shade, with his rifle hanging over his shoulder and calmly enjoying a cigarette. </p><p>“Duffy.” Arthur called groggily, Kieran looked up and smiled, putting out his cigarette underneath his boot before approaching.</p><p>“You doing alright?” Kieran asked with a cheerful tone. He was definitely feeling really good that evening and it showed all over his face. Arthur didn’t know it, but Kieran could see the same glow on Arthur’s face, even if he still looked a little sleepy from his nap.</p><p>Instead of answering, Arthur smiled and tugged on Kieran’s shirt, pulling him close to kiss him without caring about the taste of tobacco on Kieran’s mouth. </p><p>“It’s rude to let me wake up alone.” Arthur teased as he sat back on the stagecoache’s floor. His coat, his shirt and vest were still scattered around, so he had to stretch a little to get them. </p><p>“There wasn’t really a lot of space for us to sleep together.” Kieran explained. “Maybe when we get back to camp we can properly cuddle.”</p><p>“I’d love that.” </p><p>Kieran kissed him again and started helping him get dressed up. He was now very glad he had decided to join Arthur on his little expedition. But Kieran was even more happy about the fact that Arthur had enjoyed himself as much as him, even if he was starting to have some trouble walking already. </p><p>After a little break, Arthur jumped on the seat next to Kieran and they started driving back to camp. Trying to make it back home as quickly as possible so Arthur could properly get some rest. Kieran couldn’t help but feel a little guilty every time Arthur winced or shifted uncomfortably in his seat. </p><p>On the outskirts of camp, Hosea stood on guard duty, holding his shotgun in his hands. He recognized the two men right away so there was no need to ask them to identify themselves. Arthur and Kieran just awkwardly smiled and prayed Hosea wouldn’t be able to tell what they had been doing in the, well, Hosea’s stagecoach now.</p><p>“You got it!” Hosea smiled.</p><p>“Yeah, took a while.” Arthur awkwardly cleared his throat.</p><p>“You got caught up in that storm?” Hosea asked as he examined the cart, smiling as he failed to encounter any bullet holes or noticeable damage. Kieran just prayed he wouldn’t try to check the inside, there was only so much he could do trying to clean up the cum stains off the seat’s tapestry. </p><p>“Yeah. So uh, where do you want this thing?” Arthur asked, eager to drop the stagecoach off and go rest his sore ass. </p><p>“Over there, behind the horses. Thank you both.” Hosea smiled at them, and both men tried their best to smile back without giving themselves away or the guilt and slight embarrassment they felt over what they had done. The blush on their cheeks lasted until they reached Arthur’s tent, and thankfully, they managed to make it there without anybody noticing or commenting on Arthur’s slight limp.</p><p>“Guess we’re not using Hosea’s stagecoach again anytime soon.” Kieran joked as he helped Arthur take off his boots.</p><p>“No, but I was thinking… maybe we could steal our own, obviously nothing as fancy and hard to find like this one.” Arthur suggested. He laid down on his cot and scooted to make room for Kieran, loving the way he pressed himself close to Arthur and spooned him. Now he could really have a nice sleep. “Think about it… we could just drive off to fuck anywhere, anytime.” Arthur mumbled, his eyes already closing.</p><p>“I don’t think your ass is ready for that just yet, but we can go get one later.” Kieran chuckled and kissed his cheek. Burying his face on Arthur’s neck and letting out a satisfied sigh before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>